sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Angels Fall (film)
| creator = | based_on = | writer = | screenplay = Janet Brownell | story = | director = Ralph Hemecker | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = | producer = Stephanie Germaine | editor = Louis F. Cioffi | cinematography = Joel Ransom | runtime = 96 minutes | company = Mandalay TV | distributor = Lifetime Television | budget = | network = Lifetime Television | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Angels Fall is a 2007 American mystery thriller romantic drama television film directed by Ralph Hemecker and starring Heather Locklear and Johnathon Schaech. It is based on the Nora Roberts novel of the same name. The film is about a beautiful chef who moves to a small town in Wyoming after her Boston restaurant is shut down because of a fatal shooting. The movie debuted January 29, 2007 on Lifetime Television. At the time, it was one of the top-ten watched telecasts in the history of the network. Plot Reece Gilmore (Locklear) is the sole survivor of a massacre at a Boston restaurant where she worked as a chef. After a stay in a mental hospital due to PTSD, anxious and restless, she hits the open road with no destination in mind, desperate for a fresh start. When her car breaks down in a picturesque Wyoming town, Reece takes a job cooking at the local diner to earn enough to repair it and move on. But as she gets to know the townspeople, mystery writer Brody (Schaech) in particular, she considers putting the past behind her and settling down. But then, while out hiking, she witnesses a murder. Reece is traumatized again, and not just by the killing, but also because, when the police go to check out the crime scene, there's no evidence of a murder taking place. The townspeople doubt her story due to her past, which leads everyone, including Reece, to question her sanity. Cast * Heather Locklear as Reece Gilmore * Johnathon Schaech as Brody * Gary Hudson as Rick Marsden * Derek Hamilton as Lo * Linda Darlow as Joanie * Lisa Marie Caruk as Linda Gail * Len Crowther as Doc * Pete Seadon as Mac Drubber * Robert White as Lynt * Christy Greene as Ginny * Jemma Blackwell as Debbie Marsden * Tamara Werden as Woman in Orange Hat * Guillermo Ura as Serge * Chezlene Kocian as Marlie * Lori Ravensborg as Jeweler Production The film was executive produced by Stephanie Germain and Peter Guber, who also 'e.p.-ed' seven other Roberts films for Lifetime in 2007 and 2009. References External links * * * Category:2007 television films Category:2000s romantic drama films Category:American television films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on works by Nora Roberts Category:Films directed by Ralph Hemecker Category:Lifetime (TV network) films Category:American romantic drama films Category:American films Category:American thriller films Category:Film scores by Chris Bacon (composer) Category:Film scores by Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Film scores by Gad Emile Zeitune